


The Easy Choice

by thesockthatmissedthewasher



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockthatmissedthewasher/pseuds/thesockthatmissedthewasher
Summary: Alex muses on his choice of target.
Kudos: 3





	The Easy Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random drabbling about why Alex makes a certain choice. I feel for Joshua. He deserved better from his family and his former friend.

* * *

Joshua is the obvious choice of all the Edenic children.   
  
Of course, it's their father Alex wants revenge upon the most, but that will come later, after he has taken everything from the Baron first, just as everything was taken from Beth until she had nothing more to live for.   
  
Alex' own wounds throb when he thinks of Joshua. It would be simple enough to blame him for all of it, too, though that is not why Alex will use him, nor is his physical weakness. That would make some things easier, true, but manipulating Joshua would be even easier than taking anything by force. Joshua had always cared too much as a child, even if now Alex could see that he was apathetic toward nearly everything, watching Joshua with the horse assures him that his love for animals is still there. That alone would have been easy to exploit, but he still wants his father's approval and that will be his undoing.   
  
Alex smiles to himself. He knows he will enjoy this.


End file.
